Resilient floor coatings have been commercially available for some time. These coatings include biocidal compositions used in or on industrial and natural products to prevent attack by micro-organisms, in particular algae, fungi and bacteria. The industrial or natural products are for example paint and lacquer films, plasters, adhesives, glues, leather, textiles, natural fibers and the like. While many of these coatings provide improved properties, many still have serious draw-backs. Industry continues to improve the compositions.